hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Closet
Closet is an interactable object in the Hitman series. Its primary use is to hide bodies but Agent 47 can also use it to hide himself. The closet works the same way as a container. Like any other Body Containers, you can fit two bodies inside a single closet. Locations Yacht :See also: Container#Yacht In the prologues Guided Training and Freeform Training you can find several closets on the yacht. There is also one outside the yacht on the right side where there are three yacht security standing. It is inside the little house right behind the guard standing in the doorway. The primary use of this closet is also to deal with this specific guard Jordan Chambers. Note that the guards will not be suspicious of you even if you wear Training Gear so you can simply enter the house through a window and then take him out from behind, get his disguise and then hide his body in the closet without the other two guards noticing. Note that one of them will be able to notice you after you put on the Yacht Security disguise. If you enter the yacht from the right side you will find several closets on Deck 00. There is one in the room with the Generator and the guard named Jake Warren. There are also two right next to each other in the room where the guard named Evan Holden walks back and forth, looking down two corridors. If you enter the yacht from the left side you will find a closet on Deck 00 in the same room as the three mechanics. On Deck 01 you can find a closet on the left side inside the eastern most out of the two toilets. There is another one even further north inside the small room near the northern deck. On Deck 02 you can find a closet inside the bathroom. There is also one inside Kalvin Ritter's bedroom which can be accessed through a door inside his office. Locmap Closet.png|Level 0 Locmap Closet-1.png|Level 1 Locmap Closet-2.png|Level 2 The Final Test :See also: Container#The_Final_Test In the prologue mission The Final Test you will mainly find containers but there are two closets as well. One is located on level 0 in the most north eastern room. This is a locker room where you will also find two Airfield Security guards talking. The closet is located on the south side of the room. There is also a closet on level 1, also here in the most north eastern room. This is inside the restricted radio room where you will have an opportunity to take out Jasper Knight and also a chance to get the KGB Officer disguise. Locmaptft Closet.png|Level 0 Locmaptft Closet-1.png|Level 1 The Showstopper :See also: Container#The_Showstopper In The Showstopper mission, there are four closets in the basement locker room. There is also a closet in the hall with stairs going up, leading from the basement kitchen. On level 1 there is a closet inside the storage room north of the most south eastern bathrooms. There are also two closets in the room east of the catwalk. There is a closet in each one of the two western bathrooms. There is a closet behind the bar in the large northern room, and also one inside the kitchen which is the room west of it. On level 2 there are plenty of closets across the entire floor, most of them located near doors leading to the middle, rather than near the outer walls. On level 3 there are three of them in total, including two of them inside Dalia Margolis's private office, one of which is inside the private bathroom. Locmaptss Closet.png|Level 0 Locmaptss Closet-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptss Closet-2.png|Level 2 Locmaptss Closet-3.png|Level 3 See also * Body Containers * Container Category:Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ 2